Doute,espoirs,Sentiments?
by LadyVanKrieg
Summary: Un Juge,une ux âmes fières .Deux êtres différents.Une amoureuse...l'autre...n'en parlons pas.. Salut!One-shot sur le couple Eaque x Violate!Lemon assez soft à la fin mais tout de même assez détaillé!Bonne lecture!


Elle le regarde passer . Elle n'est pas insensible à son charme et est tombée dans ses filets . Mais qui est-elle?Violate du Béhémoth de l'étoile Céleste de la Solitude pardi !Le fier ailié de son maître . Le fier ailié éperdument amoureux de son maître Eaque du Garuda .Un des trois Juges des Enfers . Des êtres inaccessibles ,du moins pour le moment . Elle l'aime mais ne peut lui dire . Elle doit être forte,prouver sa valeur pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle . Son si joli corps se couvre de cicatrices à chaque mission qu'il lui donne . Elle s'en fiche,s'il est satisfait,elle est heureuse . Même si son corps est meurtrit à jamais,ces cicatrices sont la preuve qu'il a confiance en elle . Elle espère le soir ,secrètement . Elle espère recevoir comme mission sa protection . Elle l'aime d'un amour pur,dénué des faux-semblants constamment présents aux Enfers . Mais elle sait qu'il ne l'aimera jamais ... Tout du moins elle le pense .

* * *

Il se force à l'ignorer . C'est un Juge bordel ! Il doit rester digne . Pas d'amour aux Enfers ! Le sexe est loin d'être proscrit ici ... Mais le sentiment lui l'est . Il s'en veut de meurtrir le corps de son fier ailié . Mais il veut voir sa puissance,sa aimerai bien la prendre ,l'embrasser,couvrir son corps mutilé de douces caresses et de baisers . Il ne peut pas . Il doit rester fier,inatteignable . Elle repasse vers lui . Il hume son doux parfum et une mèche un peu folle file entre ses doigts alors qu'elle se tourne vers lui,une interrogation dans les yeux . Il détourne le regard,une moue boudeuse outrageusement affichée . Elle sourit et s'en va,heureuse . Il ne dit rien,se maudissant de sa faiblesse . Il espère qu'elle ne sait pas . Elle est heureuse qu'il ai touché ses cheveux,la seule partie avec son visage à être intacte . Elle ne sait pas encore mais espère .

* * *

Il l'a convoquée . Il faut qu'elle y aille mais elle tremble de peur . Elle se demande pourquoi elle,Violate du Béhémoth de l'étoile céleste de la Solitude se retrouve à trembler de peur simplement car son supérieur lui a demandé de le rejoindre dans sa chambre . La réponse est pourtant évidente : parce qu'elle l'aime et ne veut le décevoir . Il l'attend . Il a balayé ses résolutions . Il veut la séduire si ce n'est déjà fait et la rendre dépendante si elle ne l'est pas . Ce soir,il va l'aimer,il va la faire hurler mais surtout … Il va enfin être lui-même,enfin débarrassé de ces faux-semblants et autres masques . Il se demande ce qu'elle fait pour être aussi lente . Las de cette attente,il ouvre brusquement la porte et la;il la voit . Debout,droite et fière malgré la légère roseur sur ses joues . Il l'attrape brusquement par le poignet et la tire à l'interieur . Pas le temps pour les questions . Il la dévête et balance le béhémoth dans un coin . Elle n'est pas en reste et lui retire rapidement le Garuda . Ils sont tous les deux nus et n'osent rien dire . Elle rougit,il lui remonte doucement la tête en la tenant par le menton . Elle ferme les yeux . Il l'embrasse en dévorant son corps de caresses . Elle soupir de bonheur,le bonheur d'être enfin touchée par l'homme qu'elle aime . Il suit toute ses cicatrices du bout de la langue,passant sur la courbe d'un sein ou sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse . Les soupirs se font de plus en plus fréquents alors qu'il lèche négligemment un sein en triturant l'autre . Elle lui mordille doucement le lobe de l'oreille alors que ses longs doigts se rapprochent de son sexe . Alors qu'un de ses doigts y pénètre,elle l'embrasse ,voulant étouffer de potentiels bruits . Pendant qu'un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier,il prend doucement la main de sa Violate pour la poser sur sa verge . A ce contact,elle frissonne mais ne retire pas sa main,désireuse de lui rendre ce qu'il lui a offert . Ne pouvant plus supporter ces caresses si douces sur son sexe,il la prend dans ses bras et l'allonge sur le lit telle la princesse qu'elle ne sera jamais a part dans ses bras . Il lui attrape doucement les genoux pour écarter ses douces cuisses laiteuses avant de s'enfoncer dans son antre douce et chaleureuse . Un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de son amante . Il commence à lui faire l'amour .

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard,ils se croisèrent et au détours d'un couloir,il l'embrasse .


End file.
